


shelter

by rosetterer



Series: Stucky Farm AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Almost Caught, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is still 19, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Filthy, Lumberjack Steve Rogers, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, So Much Dirty Talk, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve is somewhere between 25-30, Stubborn Bucky Barnes, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, daddy Steve Rogers, more like porn with a little tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetterer/pseuds/rosetterer
Summary: ’’What?’’ Steve asked, sounding almost annoyed. From the way he was pulsating inside of Bucky, he could tell that the older man wasn’t far from his orgasm.’’I h- heard something,’’ Bucky gasped back, his cock leaking against the sheets. ’’Listen.’’Steve turned his face toward the door of the bedroom as well and that was when he heard it too. Somebody was coming up the stairs. Rather than staying put, Steve began to move his hips again, this time a lot slower but still going just as deep.Bucky pressed his face against the mattress again but didn’t take his eyes off of the door. Tears trickled out of his eyes as he tried to hold his moans and whines in. The footsteps were getting closer and closer until a shadow appeared under the door.There was a knock on the door. ’’James? Are you still up?’’
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Farm AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826242
Comments: 12
Kudos: 467





	shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you read Timber before this, that way certain things make a little more since but if you don't want to, you can just enjoy this as it is.  
> -  
> Well... this seems to be a series now XD I'm on holiday and it's fucking raining, so I just thought why not write something. This is what came out. Whoops.

The Barnes family had a routine and everyone in the family had to follow it, Bucky included, even though most of the time he wasn’t too good at it. One of the only rules Bucky was good at following was coming home on time for dinner. It meant that he didn’t have to work anymore for the day and he could just spend time in his room for the rest of the evening.

He and his mother were already sitting by the table and the soup his mother had prepared was most likely already cool. His father was late.

’’I’m sure he’ll get here soon, he’s just probably helping out the neighbors,’’ Bucky’s mother sighed. ’’This storm has managed to do a good amount of damage.’’

The storm had been going on for two days but it seemed like it wasn’t going to get worse than this. From what they had said in the weather broadcast, the storm should be over by the end of the week, which Bucky was glad about, not just because it would stop destroying places but because doing everything he was meant to do on the farm was much easier without all the wind, rain and thunder. At the same time, the storm had given him a lot more free time than his father ever had because not everything could be done in such bad weather, for example, painting the fence which Bucky had been meaning to do for two weeks already.

’’Ah, there he is,’’ Bucky’s mother said happily as she peeked out of the window.

It was true. His father’s truck pulled over to their muddy yard.

’’Bucky, get him a plate,’’ his mother told him. They hadn’t bothered with it earlier as they hadn’t know if he’d even come home for dinner at all.

’’Okay,’’ Bucky mumbled a reply and got out of his chair. He walked into the corner of the kitchen and took another a clean plate out of the cabinet and went to reach out for a spoon as well.

The front door creaked open just as Bucky went to grab a glass as well since his father was always thirsty after working all day long. He placed it carefully on top of the plate and turned around to go set them down.

Bucky’s mother hurried to meet her husband by the door. ’’How was your day, hon-? _Oh_ , who is this?’’

Instead of his father standing in the hallway alone in his dirty boots and terrible smelling jacket, Bucky saw Steve standing right next to him, a shy smile playing on his lips and his hair all messed up from the storm still going on outside.

The plate, along with the glass and the spoon fell on the floor.

’’What the- Bucky!’’ his mother screamed and turned to look at Steve apologetically. ’’I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s gone into him, I-’’

’’It’s quite alright,’’ Steve told her kindly with that deep, husky voice of his. ’’Be careful with that glass, kid.’’

’’Yeah, okay,’’ Bucky squeaked out, his cheeks immediately turning red.

His parents continued chatting with Steve while Bucky cleaned up the mess he’d created. He put all the broken pieces by the sink and took a new plate out of the cabinet.

’’Get one for Mr. Rogers as well, dear!’’ his mother quipped from the hallway.

That meant the man was staying for dinner. Bucky shivered in both nervousness and excitement. He took two plates, two glasses, and two spoons before calmly setting them down on the table.

His father had kicked off his shoes into the corner and thankfully, thrown his smelly jacket further into the hallway. Steve took his shoes off in a calm manner and along with his jacket, took them into the hallway.

’’I’d like to wash up before I sit down,’’ Steve told Bucky’s mother, who immediately smiled at him and showed him the way.

The moment they were out of sight, Bucky turned to look at his father.

’’What is he doing here?’’

His father, who was already sitting by the table and ladling soup onto his plate, frowned at him like he most of the time did. ’’One of our trashcans flew straight into his yard in the storm, dented and even ripped off a part of his roof in the progress. He’s going to have to stay here until it’s fixed. That could be until next week.’’

Bucky gulped, feeling like he was going to faint. Steve could be staying with them until the next week. He sat down when his stomach dropped and he couldn’t stop a small smile from appearing on his face.

’’What are you smiling about?’’ his mother said when she re-entered the room. ’’Mr. Rogers said that our trashcan flew to his yard in the storm and caused damage, is that true?’’

’’Sure is,’’ his father replied. ’’Promised him that we’d pay for it but he refused. Going to have to figure out a way to pay him back for all of this.’’

His mother sat down next to Bucky and shook her head. ’’Your father told you a thousand times that those trashcans needed to be taken into the barn until the storm has passed. Why do you never listen?’’

’’I just-’’

’’Don’t be too harsh on the kid,’’ Steve told them, appearing in the hallway. He was wiping his hands against his jeans and his hair, that had been a mess when he’d arrived, was now nicely brushed back. ’’I’m sure he’s had a lot to do. Can’t remember everything.’’

’’More like anything,’’ his father mumbled under his breath and kept eating.

Bucky ignored him and kept his eyes on Steve. ’’I got you a plate.’’

Steve gave him a soft smile and sat down next to Bucky’s mother. ’’I can see that. Thank you, kid.’’

’’No problem.’’ Bucky blushed.

Bucky’s mother ladled soup onto Steve and Bucky’s plates before her own. ’’If I’d known we were going to have a guest, I would have made something nicer.’’

’’Oh, this is more than nice, Mrs. Barnes,’’ Steve told her. ’’I’m a big fan of soup.’’

Bucky knew that. Every time he’d been sent over to Steve’s for punishment, they had made soup after… the _punishment_ was done and over with.

’’You’re too kind,’’ his mother said. ’’And since you call my husband George, don’t bother calling me Mrs. Barnes, just Winnie.’’

’’Of course, Winnie.’’

Bucky ate his soup in mostly silence, his eyes barely ever leaving the man sitting on the opposite side of the table. His red plaid sweater was now unbuttoned, showing the white undershirt he wore often. Bucky noticed that the man had trimmed his beard a little bit to clean it up. It was slightly shorter than usual and Bucky decided that he still liked it. Now he could see his jawline a little better.

’’So, we were wondering...’’ his father spoke up for the first time in a while. ’’We can’t just let you pay for the whole repair of the roof when it was our trashcan that broke it. We should at least pay for half.’’

’’Definitely,’’ Winnie agreed.

’’There’s really no use,’’ Steve told them. ’’I’ve saved up over the years for moments like this. Keep your money in case something ever happens to any of your buildings.’’

’’But-’’

’’Really, George. It’s okay.’’

’’Alright, fine. No money,’’ George finally said with a sigh. ’’But let us pay in some other way. We could bring food by whenever needed or-’’

’’Well, actually,’’ Steve began, leaning against the back of his chair and stroked his soft beard a couple of times. ’’I’ve been meaning to fix up my mother’s old car. Having it work would make it a lot easier to get to the shops and so on.’’

’’Bucky’s good at fixing cars!’’ Winnie exclaimed. ’’He’s been fixing them ever since he was a little kid. George taught him.’’

’’Mmh,’’ George hummed. ’’I’d offer to help you but James’ hands are a lot more stable than mine.’’

’’It would probably take quite a long time, that car hasn’t been taken out of the shed ever since my mother died,’’ Steve told them. ’’I wouldn’t want your son to be overworked.’’

’’How about he comes over to your house on the weekends? I’ll do his weekend tasks for him,’’ George replied, not sounding too excited about the latter part of his suggestion.

’’That’s alright with me,’’ Steve said to him, smiling again. ’’But I think we should ask your son if he’s okay with it.’’

’’He is,’’ George said sternly before Bucky could even open his mouth. ’’He’s the one who caused this with his recklessness.’’

Bucky looked down at his almost empty plate. He did kind of feel bad about not putting the trashcans into the barn like his parents had told him to do but this time around, he hadn’t tried to piss off his father, he’d just forgotten.

’’I’m sorry, Mr. Rogers,’’ Bucky then said, peeking up at the man carefully.

’’It’s alright, kid. These things happen.’’

Bucky nodded, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He had a feeling this week was going to be interesting.

  
  


Because of how cold it was, Bucky decided to sleep in his boxers and a t-shirt that was too long for him rather than nothing at all like he usually did. He quickly jumped into his bed after taking off his sweatpants and burrowed beneath the thick blanket that was nice and heavy on top of him.

He didn’t turn the small nigh lamp off but he wasn’t planning on reading. He was waiting, even though he wasn’t sure if there was anything, or anyone, to wait for.

Steve’s room wasn’t far away from his. The room had used to be Becca’s when she’d lived here but ever since she’d left for college, it had been used as a guest room even though they barely ever had guests.

At a small sound coming from the hallway, Bucky’s stomach dropped the same way it had done earlier when he’d heard that Steve might be staying with them for several days. He held onto his blanket tightly, excited for what was going to happen next.

Footsteps kept getting closer to his room and Bucky would recognize those footsteps anywhere, although he could tell that the person was trying to be quiet.

There was no knock before the door opened into his room. Steve slipped in quietly and looked out into the hallway before closing the door carefully behind him. The soft light of the night lamp made the man glow almost golden as he stood there in all his glory, only wearing his boxers and the white tank top Bucky had seen during dinner.

’’Hi,’’ Bucky whispered carefully, easing up on the hold he still had on the blanket.

’’Hi,’’ Steve growled back and made his way over to Bucky’s bed. He sat down on the edge of it and ran his hand through Bucky’s hair.

’’Your beard is different.’’

Steve chuckled low in his throat. ’’It was getting a bit too much. You like it, kid?’’

’’Mmh. Suits you.’’

’’I’m glad to hear you say that,’’ Steve whispered, his hand still in Bucky’s hair. He leaned down, his breath smelling minty and fresh, and placed a kiss on Bucky’s lips. ’’You’ve got a nice bed.’’

’’Y- Yeah, it’s my parents’ old bed. I mean...’’ Bucky couldn’t think straight. ’’They ordered a new bed but they got delivered the wrong one so they were told they could have the wrong one for free because of the mess-up. So they gave it to me.’’

’’That was nice of them, wasn’t it?’’ Steve asked him.

’’I guess,’’ Bucky whispered. ’’I’m sorry that I broke your roof.’’

’’You already apologized, kid,’’ Steve told him, stealing another kiss. ’’And you didn’t break it. The storm and the trashcan did. Plus, my roof is really fucking old. It needed a good fix up anyways.’’

’’But I left the trashcans out.’’

’’Doesn’t matter,’’ Steve told him, his lips traveling down his neck. ’’It was an accident.’’

’’Mmh,’’ Bucky hummed, trying to keep in the whine that tried to escape him as Steve started nibbling on his neck. ’’Fuck, _Daddy_.’’

Steve growled against his skin, sucking on his neck a little more. ’’Yeah, baby? That feel good?’’

’’Yeah,’’ Bucky gasped out and accidentally smacked the older man on the stomach when he reached out to touch him. ’’Sorry.’’

’’It’s okay, baby,’’ Steve whispered to him and lifted his shirt slightly with his free hand so that Bucky could slip his hand beneath the shirt and against his abs.

’’Fuck,’’ Bucky whispered, letting his fingers play along the hard stomach. He couldn’t believe the muscles that Steve had. That was probably what happened when you did almost all the work on your farm all by yourself.

Steve then moved, making Bucky’s hand slip away from him. He pulled the blanket away from Bucky and climbed on top of him so that they were laying chest to chest and crotch to crotch. He went back to sucking on the mark he’d already left on Bucky’s neck.

Bucky cursed again, thrusting his hips upward to get some kind of friction. Steve’s cock was already hard as well and Bucky could feel it against his growing hardness. It was hot and leaking and Bucky wanted nothing more but for the other man to take it out and give it to him.

’’Patience, kid,’’ Steve whispered and pressed his lips tightly against Bucky’s. His tongue slipped into his mouth and Bucky just had to lay there and take it.

’’Fucking give it to me,’’ Bucky breathed out harshly when Steve pulled away from the kiss, gasping a little himself.

’’What, baby? What should Daddy give you?’’ Steve asked him, softly running his hand back and forth Bucky’s side.

Bucky whined, a bit too loudly for his liking, and desperately placed his hand on Steve’s jaw, feeling the softness of his now shorter beard. ’’Please, please...’’

’’Shh, calm down,’’ Steve hushed him. ’’Take a deep breath and tell me what you want.’’

Bucky did as he was told, taking in a shaky breath and then breathing it out. He looked Steve right into his blue eyes. ’’I… I want your cock, please.’’

Steve placed several kisses on his cheek. ’’And what would you like me to do with it?’’

’’Shit,’’ Bucky gasped out when Steve’s hand snaked between them. ’’Anything, Daddy. Anything.’’

’’Anything?’’ Daddy asked, sounding almost surprised. ’’I’ve missed you, baby. I’ve missed this incredible body, those little sounds you make, that ass but especially… Fuck, especially, I’ve missed those fucking lips of yours.’’

Bucky whined in agreement. They must not have seen each other for two weeks straight.

Steve sat up, his legs now in between Bucky’s spread out ones. He took Bucky’s t-shirt off right after chucking his own shirt somewhere on the floor and took a hold of Bucky’s boxers.

He paused. ’’Do you parents ever check up on you at night if they see that the light is on?’’

Bucky shook his head quickly. He didn’t have time for chatting. ’’No. No, they don't, so get on with it.’’

’’Is that how you talk to Daddy?’’ Steve asked him, sounding almost disappointed and Bucky couldn’t handle that. He smacked Bucky gently on the thigh. ’’Try again.’’

’’P- Please, keep going, Daddy,’’ Bucky told him, choosing his words carefully. ’’I need you.’’

’’Good boy.’’ Steve placed a comforting kiss on his forehead. ’’Lift your ass up.’’

Bucky raised his hips, allowing Daddy to take his boxers off. Only when he placed his hand on Bucky’s stomach and pressed him down, did he lower them again.

’’Fuck,’’ Steve cursed, his hands now on Bucky’s thighs. ’’So fucking pretty for me.’’

’’Please...’’ Bucky could only whine.

’’Okay, kid,’’ Steve started, letting go of his legs and instead running his hands against Bucky’s stomach and chest. ’’We’ve gotta be quiet, alright? Your parents are right downstairs and we don’t want them to know what we are doing, do we?’’

Bucky shook his head, a shiver running through his body.

’’You like that, don’t you?’’ Daddy whispered with a smile, looking at Bucky fondly. ’’Of course, you do, baby, of course, you do. You just love the idea of someone hearing us. Someone finding out what Daddy does to you and your pretty ass, don’t you?’’

’’You fucking know I do,’’ Bucky told him. It excited him, knowing that they could get caught.

Steve pressed his lips against Bucky’s one more time before sitting back again. He ran his thumb over those swollen lips and smiled at him. He knew that Bucky knew what was coming.

’’Please,’’ Bucky whispered one more time.

Steve hooked his thumb into Bucky’s mouth and let his index finger join soon afterward. He pushed them in and out, in and out, each time going a little deeper. He knew what Bucky could and could not take, and _fuck_ , the kid could take a lot.

’’You okay?’’ Steve whispered and Bucky almost hated that he’d asked. He just wanted Daddy to do whatever the hell it was that he wanted to do to him. Bucky only hummed as a reply. ’’Good. Now you’re going to get it.’’

Bucky wanted to scream a thank you but instead just placed his hands on Steve’s arms, feeling the flexing muscles there as he moved further up Bucky’s body. He lifted himself, so that his legs were on either side of Bucky’s face, his cock standing proudly right in front of Bucky’s eyes.

After that, Daddy didn’t say anything but took a hold of his thick cock. He ran it against Bucky’s lips a couple of times and Bucky opened his mouth, willing and ready for him. He pushed it past those swollen lips, slowly and carefully.

Bucky could feel and hear Daddy let out a shaky breath as he waited there for more. Daddy pulled his cock out a little, pushed it back in, pulled out, and then slid deep into Bucky’s throat the way he knew his baby liked it.

Bucky had to remind himself to breathe through his nose which was sometimes difficult because all he wanted to do was focus on everything that Daddy was giving him. Thankfully, he could trust that Daddy would remind him to breathe in case he forgot.

Daddy’s hands slammed against the head of the bed, gripping it tightly so that he didn’t put too much weight onto Bucky. He started thrusting, slow and deep, his cock stretching out Bucky’s mouth in a way that slightly burned the corners of his lips.

Bucky moaned around him, feeling a little bit of spit already running down his cheeks. He blinked up at Daddy, who was keeping a careful watch on him as his thrusts began to turn even deeper and stronger.

’’Good fucking boy,’’ Daddy told him, now balls deep in his mouth. The bed creaked slightly beneath them but thankfully not too much as it was still kind of new. ’’Taking that cock like a fucking champ. Tell me, kid, do you want this in your ass? Do you?’’

Bucky tried to say something that sounded a tiny bit like ’yes, please’ and of course, Daddy understood exactly what he was saying.

The thrusts turned slower and slower and eventually, Daddy eased his cock out of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky stared at the older man’s cock, now even harder than before and wet with spit and pre-cum, that Bucky could taste on his lips.

’’Good job,’’ Steve told him, running his fingers once again against Bucky’s lips. ’’Do you have lube? Condoms?’’

Not able to say a word, Bucky only pointed toward his nightstand. Usually, all that kind of stuff would be hidden in the far corner of his closet where his mother couldn’t even reach without a chair but he’d had a feeling that something might be happening tonight, so he’d moved his favorite lube and the condoms he’d ordered online (XL) to the drawer on his nightstand.

Steve moved away from Bucky’s face and got up from the bed all together to stretch out his legs. Bucky made sure to keep a hand on him at all times as the man opened up the drawer and took out everything they needed before throwing the items on the bed and climbing in himself as well.

Steve grabbed another pillow, one of the decorative ones that Bucky’s mother forced him to put on the bed whenever he did his bed (he rarely did) and placed it under Bucky’s head. Then, Steve grabbed him by the thighs again and spread his legs, settling himself in between them.

Without another word, Daddy opened the brand new lube bottle and squeezed some of it onto his fingers. He smiled at the familiar smell. ’’Strawberry?’’

’’Of course,’’ Bucky chuckled and relaxed against the pillows beneath his head and shoulders. ’’What else?’’

’’Fuck, you’re adorable,’’ Steve told him and it made Bucky feel soft in every possible way. ’’Are you ready?’’

Bucky whined at him. ’’Please, Steve… Daddy, don’t ask. Just do what you want to do, just, please. Ple-’’

’’Shut. Up.’’ Steve pulled him down by where he had his hands on Bucky’s thighs, making him flop down on his back, the pillows that were once supporting him, now awkwardly behind him and in the way. Thankfully, Daddy pushed them off the bed. ’’Daddy was just trying to be nice to you, kid, but apparently, that’s not what you need tonight. You just want to be fucked hard until you go all stupid like you always do.’’

’’Y-’’

’’I didn’t fucking ask you,’’ Steve growled out, slowly pushing his finger into Bucky’s hole and started pumping it in and out, adding more lube in the progress. ’’You’re a fucking slut for Daddy’s cock, aren’t you?’’

This time around Bucky knew better than to speak up without permission. He just kept staring at Daddy from where he was now laying on his back, his ass up in the air as Daddy worked on getting him open and wet for him.

’’You can speak.’’

’’Yes, I’m a whore for Daddy’s cock, please, please, fuck me, fuck-’’

’’Enough,’’ Steve told him, pressing another one of his thick fingers into Bucky. He placed his other hand on top of Bucky’s mouth and pressed down hard. ’’You’re gonna wake up your parents. That’s not what you want, is it? You don’t want your sweet mother seeing you getting fucked, do you?’’

Bucky shook his head carefully, harshly breathing through his nose. He could feel every inch of Steve’s fingers, opening him, stretching him ready for his cock and he let out a muffled whine against the big hand on his mouth.

Daddy then added another finger in and it burned slightly. He took it slow, making sure to push his fingers as deep as he could before slowly pulling them out and doing it all over again. Daddy just loved to see Bucky squirm.

’’If I let you go, will you promise you’re going to be quiet?’’ Daddy then asked.

Bucky nodded, now breathing calmly.

Steve’s hand moved away from Bucky’s mouth, making him gasp slightly and let it drop down to Bucky’s throat where he pressed just the tiniest bit, not enough to add any real serious pressure.

’’Good boy.’’

Steve pulled his fingers out and grabbed one of the condoms. He stroked himself a couple of times and easily pulled the condom on his hard cock. He squirted some more lube on it and stroked it in his hand a couple of times before pressing it against Bucky’s hole.

When Bucky’s muscles down there relaxed enough to let the tip of Daddy’s cock in, Steve grabbed him by the thighs again and got up on his knees. He pushed in, slowly, slowly, slowly, until he was halfway in.

Bucky could tell that the man wanted to ask him if he was alright but wouldn’t do that because he knew how much Bucky hated (but appreciated) that. Bucky nodded at him quickly, spreading his legs out as far as he could and accidentally hit his leg against the wall.

They both stopped for a moment to see if anyone woke up at the surprisingly loud sound.

There was nothing.

Daddy let go of one of Bucky’s legs, the one now leaning against the wall, and placed his hand on Bucky’s stomach. He pushed in the rest of the way, not as carefully as before, knowing that Bucky had relaxed enough to take him in completely.

’’Fuck,’’ Steve couldn’t help but groan, his balls now resting against Bucky’s ass. ’’So deep, baby. Fuck, I’ve missed this ass of yours… Except this isn’t just your ass, it’s Daddy’s ass too, isn’t it?’’

’’Yeah, fuck, it’s _all_ yours,’’ Bucky whispered back at him, trying to focus on keeping his voice low. ’’All yours, Daddy.’’

’’Yes, it is. _You_ are,’’ Steve told him boldly and put his free hand under Bucky’s back, keeping him in place and started fucking into him earnestly.

It took everything in Bucky not to moan loudly at the feeling of Daddy stretching out his hole and hitting that sensitive spot inside of him with each deep thrust. He could feel a little bit of a burn despite how well Daddy had prepared him. It had been a while since they’d done this.

’’Fuck, that’s good,’’ Steve moaned, thrusting even harder, so much so that Bucky’s leg that was still against the wall started hitting it with each thrust. They were both too into it to notice. ’’This is just a perfect hole for Daddy to fuck, isn’t it? Fuck, you’re so tight. So tight, baby boy.’’

’’Only you get to have me like this, Daddy,’’ Bucky found himself saying. ’’Only you.’’

Those words seemed to drive Daddy wild as he held onto Bucky tighter and flipped him over on to his stomach. He pulled him by the waist, making him stick his ass up into the air. Steve took a hold of his cock and pushed it back in smoothly, making Bucky groan so loudly that he had to press his face into the mattress beneath them.

Steve grabbed Bucky by his hair and with his free hand, poured some more lube between them. He fucked him so hard that the bed began to creak a little and the sound of their bodies slamming together echoed through the house.

It was only when a small sound came from downstairs that Bucky snapped out of the ecstasy that he and Daddy had created together. He turned his head and reached out toward Steve, making the man stop his thrusts.

’’What?’’ Steve asked, sounding almost annoyed. From the way he was pulsating inside of Bucky, he could tell that the older man wasn’t far from his orgasm.

’’I h- heard something,’’ Bucky gasped back, his cock leaking against the sheets. ’’Listen.’’

Steve turned his face toward the door of the bedroom as well and that was when he heard it too. Somebody was coming up the stairs. Rather than staying put, Steve began to move his hips again, this time a lot slower but still going just as deep.

Bucky pressed his face against the mattress again but didn’t take his eyes off of the door. Tears trickled out of his eyes as he tried to hold his moans and whines in. The footsteps were getting closer and closer until a shadow appeared under the door.

There was a knock on the door. ’’James? Are you still up?’’

Daddy spread himself over Bucky’s back, pressing him down completely. ’’Answer him, baby.’’

Bucky gulped, trying to get his empty mind to figure something out. ’’Y- Yeah!’’

’’What the hell are you doing? Your mother and I are trying to sleep,’’ came his father’s voice from the other side of the door. He sounded tired and annoyed.

’’I- I’m-’’ Bucky took a deep breath. ’’I’m just reading! I’ll be quiet from now on, I promise!’’

’’Good!’’ his father replied. ’’Good night then.’’

Steve pressed his hips harshly against Bucky’s ass, burying his cock into him. ’’Answer, kid.’’

’’Good night!’’ Bucky gasped out and stared at the shadow coming from under the door. He wished he’d sounded normal enough for his father to go away. ’’Fuck, Daddy.’’

The shadow disappeared slowly and the sound of Bucky’s father walking down the stairs made Bucky be able to breathe properly again. When they heard a door open downstairs and close again, Daddy began thrusting hard into him again.

’’Daddy, I- I’m gonna, I’m-’’ Bucky squealed, his hands grabbing at the sheet he’d just changed today. His hole clenched tightly around Daddy’s cock as his cock spurted out thick ropes of cum.

’’Such a good baby,’’ Steve groaned, putting all of his weight on Bucky as he kept thrusting into him harshly, the wetness between them making everything easy and smooth and so fucking good. ’’Perfect for Daddy. Shit, Buck, you’re still coming?’’

Bucky nodded, gasping out an odd sound. His orgasm seemed never-ending, the amazing feeling of pressure and pleasure only spreading through his body and not going away. He felt his cock let out one more spurt before only slightly leaking against his stomach.

’’Fuck,’’ Bucky finally gasped out. He turned to look at Steve. ’’Cum in me, Daddy. Give it to me, please.’’

Steve breathed against Bucky’s cheek and pressed a quick kiss there. His thrusts were becoming sloppier and even harsher than before. From the way that Daddy was letting out small, deep growls Bucky knew that it wouldn’t take long to get what he wanted.

All of a sudden, Bucky was being flipped over again. He let out a small, embarrassing yelp at that and grimaced at the feeling of his cum spreading everywhere. Daddy climbed up, his legs on either side of Bucky’s neck almost just like before and took the condom off of his cock, throwing it somewhere on the floor, not even bothering to tie it up or anything.

’’Open that pretty mouth for Daddy,’’ Daddy ordered and Bucky, of course, did as he was told.

Daddy shoved his thick, hot, and wet cock into Bucky’s awaiting mouth and only had to thrust a couple of times before blowing his load so deep into Bucky’s throat that it made the man beneath him cough. He thrust in slowly a few more times, making sure to milk himself empty into his baby’s throat.

’’Fuck,’’ Steve cursed, moving away from Bucky and falling on the edge of the bed. That beautiful chest of his that looked like it belonged to a Creek God heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

Bucky laid there and gulped down the cum that Daddy had given him, feeling dirty for enjoying it so much. Slowly, he turned his head toward Steve and smiled lazily at him, feeling so soft and good that he didn’t want this moment to ever end.

’’Good boy. Such a good fucking boy,’’ Steve told him quietly, running his hand through Bucky’s hair. ’’You’re so good for Daddy, aren’t you?’’

Bucky only kept on smiling and nodded. ’’Fuck yeah I am.’’

’’The best,’’ Steve whispered and pressed a kiss on Bucky’s lips. ’’Fuck, I can taste myself on you.’’

Bucky whined. If Daddy kept speaking in such a way, he would get hard again and as much as Bucky would have liked to go for another round, he genuinely didn’t have any energy for it. Thankfully, Steve was going to be staying with them for quite a while, so they were going to get other chances.

’’Didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist, baby,’’ Steve chuckled at him, leaning against the wall.

’’Yes you did, Daddy,’’ Bucky told him and lazily placed his hand into Steve’s bigger one and squeezed.

The older man squeezed right back. ’’Yes, I did.’’

Bucky giggled at him. He couldn’t help but enjoy it when he knew that somebody could see them, although he had felt a bit nervous when his father had knocked on the door. Had he actually opened the door, he would have properly first killed Bucky and then Steve.

’’He would have killed you,’’ Bucky spoke out his thoughts.

’’Your dad?’’ Steve asked him, his other hand now running all over Bucky’s body, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin beneath his fingertips.

’’Yeah,’’ Bucky replied with a nod.

’’I’m stronger than him,’’ Steve told him.

That was true. ’’He would have killed me for sure.’’

Steve’s hand stopped moving by Bucky’s messy lower stomach. He looked serious. ’’I wouldn’t have let him.’’

Bucky looked at him, his mind becoming clearer with each second. ’’You would protect me?’’

Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky right by his ear and whispered, ’’I would do anything for you, baby. Anything.’’

’’Anything,’’ Bucky whispered back as if he was trying to comprehend it. He kissed him back. ’’I would do anything for you too, Steve. Daddy.’’

Steve smiled down at him and stroked a strand of hair out of his face. ’’Thank you, baby. Now… I think we should go to sleep.’’

’’You can’t sleep here?’’ Bucky asked, his voice coming out embarrassingly whiny and needy.

’’I’d fucking love to, baby,’’ Steve replied to him and for a second, Bucky felt hopeful. ’’But I can’t. As much as you might like the danger of getting caught and even though I would protect you, it’s better that your parents don’t know what’s going on.’’

Bucky knew that Steve was correct. Most of the time he was. ’’Okay. Good night, Stevie.’’

Steve’s hand slipped away from Bucky’s hair and Bucky already missed his touch. ’’Good night, Buck.’’

Bucky watched as the man got up from the bed and quickly slipped on his boxers. He didn’t bother with putting on his shirt and snuck to the door. He pressed his ear against it for a moment before opening it as quietly as he could.

’’I’ll see you tomorrow morning, right?’’ Bucky asked, sitting up.

Steve smiled at him. ’’Of course.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I also posted this on Tumblr (Rosetterer).


End file.
